


cause this city's a bore

by titowrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, and suicide??, but like really brief it's not either of them, just in a story they read neither of them are affected in anyway, mentions of a murder, okay so, this is ridiculous i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abandoned houses and silly boys in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause this city's a bore

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I don't know what this is. I couldn't pick between starting more one-shots or giving this chapter fic idea I have a chance. For some reason I thought writing another one-shot would help and here we are. 
> 
> Nothing even happens, like nothing at all. I just like writing an annoying Troye who is far too aware of how much he can get away with. Hope you enjoy my 3am rambling...

"Have you seen this?" 

Connor looked up from where he sat editing on the floor in the living room of his apartment, tilting his head quizzically at Troye. 

"This thing about this house in LA, a family was murdered there, is this real?" Troye continued, seeming far too involved in the possibility of it being fake than the topic of the story. 

"I don't know, Troye." Connor said, turning his attention back to his computer to fiddle with something he'd forget to cut out later. "I haven't lived here quite that long, you know that." 

Troye hummed in response, not removing his eyes off his screen and Connor figured that would be the last of that conversation. 

 

The next day Connor raced through his morning routine, rushing to have time to have breakfast with Troye before they both went to their respective busy mornings. 

A bit anxious at how close he was cutting it before he was very late and the fear of having to find LA parking, he didn't expect to hear what Troye was musing about when he spoke his thoughts out loud. 

"It's real, ya know." He said, taking a careful sip of his coffee, Connor didn't put his own down to answer, raising an eyebrow to show his confusion. "The house, the family, the murder. I looked it up." 

Connor stared. "Uh, cool?" 

Troye rolled his eyes and left the table to grab his laptop, quickly turning it on and opened up a bookmarked page.

"This house." He emphasized. "So according to Tumblr, and a bit of Google, a guy murdered his wife and daughter like, days before Christmas, he then drank acid and killed himself as well. No one has ever touched the house, the Christmas decorations have never been removed. It's been like this for fifty years, almost." 

Connor didn't know how that explanation should've changed his reaction and he was too worried about being late to worry about coming up with a response Troye would deem appropriate. 

"I swear, only you can ruin a perfectly good breakfast to talk about a family being murdered." Connor pushed himself away from the table to put his dishes to wash, kissing Troye's head as his eyes narrowed.

"You're so boring!" Troye exclaimed dramatically. "This is freaky as fuck! Doesn't it interest you at all?" 

Connor ignored his questions, "why do you care about this so much? Have my days of begging and pleading for you to sit and watch a scary movie with me over? Because we can do that, ya know, instead of obsessing over some dead family's abandoned home." 

"1. I don't care that much. 2. No, fuck off I am not watching any horror films with you. And 3, I'm not "obsessing" it's just curiosity. Tumblr always has weird shit like this, this is the first time one of them have been within driving distance."

"Driving distance?" Connor asked, hip cocked and a smirk. 

Troye was embarrassed enough to blush, "I told you I googled it." 

Connor laughed, coming over to grab Troye's empty dishes just as his phone went off. 

"Shit." He wiped his hands and answered his phone, seeing Troye from the corner of his eye already grabbing his coat and waiting by the door. "Hello?... Mhm, on my way out now... Alright, see you there." 

Hanging up, he turned to grab his own bag, and both boys were out the door. 

 

Connor's early morning ended quite quick, and soon he had finished with his need-to-do's for the day right before noon. He had an hour before Troye was finished with his own schedule. He spent most of it in traffic and picking them both some coffee, arriving just a tad late so Troye was already standing outside waiting for him. 

"Sorry, traffic!" Connor told him with a grin, offering his coffee as a peace offering. 

Troye didn't seem bothered, "it's fine. And thanks." He leaned across the console to kiss his shoulder, Connor already driving into the busy LA streets. 

"So, what did you do today?" Connor started conversationally, looking at Troye when the car began to yield. 

Troye pursed his lips, appearing lost in thought for a moment before he spoke. "Actually, I know a way you can make it up to me for being late." He said cheekily. 

Connor raised an eyebrow and smiled, not impressed. "I didn't feel that bad, you know. And I already got you coffee." 

"Still. You left me waiting in the sun. How could you do that to me? Don't you love me at all?" He demanded, emotionlessly. 

"It's cold for LA this time of year and you're from Australia so, again, I don't feel bad for you at all." He countered back, grinning when Troye pouted in defeat. "But yes, I do love you, a lot actually. So, what can I do for leaving you waiting in the hot sun, my poor baby." He cooed, making it worse and pinching Troye's cheek until he scoffed and slapped his hand away. 

"I hate you." He waited until Connor's laughter subsided before telling him his request. "Can we see the Tumblr house thing?" 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?" 

Troye nodded excitedly, "Yes! Please? We can just drive past it, I'm not even sure how close we can get to it but can we try?" 

Connor still didn't get the appeal. "Aren't you suppose to do this kind of stuff around Halloween?" 

Troye waved his hand in the air, "Pfft, no. It's probably like an attraction on Halloween. Too many people." 

Connor sat back and stared ahead, pulling forward as the lights turned green. Tapping his fingers against the wheel, he contemplated for a moment. 

"Okay, what's the address?" 

 

It was quite a longer drive than either of them expected but the sun still shined high above them as they drove through neighborhoods of tall and grand mansions. The houses they passed gradually grew bigger and far more grand as they drove, but as the GPS guided them towards a turn the houses grew smaller, less grand and much more homey than the few hundreds they'd seen on the drive there. 

"These are so nice." Connor commented, catching sight of the houses with bigger gardens and smaller windows, slowing down as a gang of kids raced by on their bikes. The houses in this neighborhood were still luxurious and intimidating, but they looked worn down, in a good way. The way a house was worn down when a family lived in it.

Troye hummed at his phone that read where they were suppose to go, and Connor looked over at him. "What?" 

"We're almost there." Troye said, licking his lips and looking almost sheepish as he glanced to Connor, "Is it not more creepier that this is the neighborhood it's in?" 

Connor chuckled, "You mean is it creepier that this supposed murder house is in the one surrounded by kids on scooters and not by the dozens of mansions that looked like hotels that we passed?" 

"I didn't expect it to be so lively." He admitted. 

Connor sighed, "Oh, Troye." 

 

A few more turns and one u-turn they slowed down and parked on the curve infront of the house Troye recognised from the picture online. 

It wasn't the nicest house on the street, maybe not even the second nicest, but it was still huge in it's own way. Connor wondered if it would still appear that way if he didn't know the truth behind this beautiful, quiet home. 

"Well, here we are." He said, when Troye made no move to get out of the car. 

"Yup." Was all he said, studying the house so Connor could not see his face. Connor could've sworn Troye was about to turn away and beg him to drive back home, but he unclicked his seatbelt and turned to him excitedly. "C'mon!" He flung the door open and stepped out. 

Connor shook his head, still not understanding the interest let alone the excitement Troye was showing over an abandoned house. 

Following him, he met Troye who stood in front of the lawn, which was unkept, but not enough to make it messy, just as if it's been a month or two since it's been cared for.

"This is freaky." Troye said in awe, craning his neck to see around the house, spotting a window. "C'mere." He tugged Connor with him, letting go when they both had view of inside the house. 

Just like Troye read, the Christmas decorations were still up, wrapping paper and bows could be seen on the tables. The inside of the home contrasted the outside, from there they stood they could see a broken balcony door, stood up by the railing, and unattended flower pots sat empty on the windowsills. While the inside looked perfectly normal, just as if the person wrapping gifts left the room for moment but was planning to return. 

A chill ran through Connor's spine. Freaky, indeed  
.  
Standing there for a few minutes more, Connor looked to Troye when he began to kick his feet. 

"So?"

Troye bit his cheek. "Okay, let's go." Without another word he turned around and walked to the car. 

Connor stood there for a moment, arms raised in a confused gesture. He only followed after spying a woman in a nearby home staring at him through her blinds, he sprinted towards the car. 

"That's it?" Connor asked, buckling in his seat belt and staring at Troye in confused shock, who was already typing in Connor's home address to get them their. 

"Yeah, what else is there?" He asked rhetorically and shrugged. "You could only stare at an abandoned place for so long." 

Connor narrowed his eyes at Troye until Siri started up and began directing them home.

 

"I can't believe you made us drive all the way for that." Connor told him the minute the walked into his apartment, shrugging off their shoes. 

Troye laughed, taking pleasure in knowing Connor felt a bit indignant for driving them there in the first place. 

They both collapsed onto the sofa, Troye immediately cuddling into him and resting his head on his shoulder, hand rubbing his stomach. 

"I promise the next road trip won't be boring, okay?" He said in a quiet voice, smiling up at him. 

"Maybe next time I can choose where we go?" Connor offered hopefully, curling an arm around Troye so he was tucked in his side. 

"I just promised it won't be boring I can't keep that if you choo–" Troye giggled as Connor digged his fingers into his ribs, pushing him away and laughing into the sofa cushions as Connor stood up to leave. 

"Asshole." He muttered, hearing more muffled laughter as he left the room. 

 

Despite Troye's teasing and his lack of enthusiasm after seeing the abandoned house, Connor swears he isn't dreaming when he feels Troye scoot closer to him as they lie in bed that night. Hiding his face in his pillow, Connor watches with half lid eyes as Troye body jumps with every sound. Connor pretends to stretch sleepily, restlessly tugging on the blanket and readjusting so he was curled around Troye, face pressed between his shoulder blades and an arm wrapped around his middle. 

He also swears never to mention how the tension in Troye's body fades when he does, even if he can't hide the delighted grin pressing into Troye's back.


End file.
